fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Ejyh/Animorphia
Animorphia '- planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animporphia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i mocno odstają od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Historia Kolonizację Animorphi rozpoczęły czarodziejki oraz czarodzieje z Ziemi, pochodzący głównie z Francji. Fauna i flora 120px 120px Zabytki Artefakty Legendy Abysse - strażnik wody = 150px|left |-| Cristal - strażnik ziemi = thumb|left|144px |-| Tempês - strażnik wiatru = thumb|left|162px |-| Feuleur - strażnik ognia = Systemy Szkolnictwo W miastach dobre wykształcenie jest właściwie wymagane, ale na szczęście mieszkańcy mają zagwarantowaną darmową edukacją na każdym poziomie, nawet w szkołach wyższych. Poza miastami sprawa ma się inaczej - wiedza zwykle przekazywana jest z pokolenia na pokolenie; nie istnieją żadne oficjalne instytucje szkolnictwa. Czasami organizowane są lekcje czytania i pisania przez członków klanów posiadających te umiejętności. Niektórzy z miastowych profesorów oraz nauczycieli prowadzą swoje własne mini szkółki dla "dzikich", nazywane prześmiewczo ''Bizutage. z francuskiego otrzęsiny; sam rytuał otrzęsin zwykle ma upokarzający charakter, a osoby poza miastowe, kończące takie szkoły często, zostają wyśmiewane przez resztę społeczeństwa miastowego. Godło thumb|left|100pxGodło Animorphii przedstawia białe drzewo bez liści zamknięte w kształcie koła na tle zielonej tarczy o dwóch odcieniach. Pod drzewem znajdują się skrzyżowane ze sobą gałązki zielonych listków. Obie te rzeczy symbolizują silnie powiązanie planety z naturą, a samo drzewa ma oznaczać władczynię. Po obu bokach tarczy znajdują się trzy zielone listki; w klejnocie znajduje się złota korona oraz poroże jelenia. Samo poroże symbolizuje bóstwo CervusNazwa pochodzi od naukowej nazwy gatunku jeleni., tradycyjnie przedstawiane jako złoty jeleń, lecz samo nie posiada określonej płci. Napis na dole godła jest najnowszym elementem, dodanym dopiero kilkadziesiąt lat temu. "Tradition, progrès, dignité" to motto planety, oznaczające "tradycja, rozwój, duma". Podział administracyjny Stosunki z innymi planetami Animorphia nawiązała sojusz z Tempest, a właściwie ze szkołą Stigma. Animorphia zaopatruje Stigmę w świeże produkty żywnościowe oraz materiały budowlane, a Stigma działa jako partner naukowo-magiczny - wiele profesorów oraz nauczycieli wymienia się pomiędzy dwoma planetami. Języki Mieszkańcy Władczynie = władczynie Animorphi żyją na planecie od zarania dziejów - są hybrydami czarodziejek i roślin, rodzą się w Sercu Animorphi - gdy poprzednia władczyni łaczy sie w jedność z planetą, kwitnie kwiat, w którym pojawia się niemowlę, będący jej następczynią. Po złączeniu się w jednośc z planetą, królowa może kontrolować cała roślinność na planecie, czyli właściwie całą planetę. Nigdy jednak nie może się juz ruszyć z miejsca i aż do swojej śmierci połaczona jest z Animorphią. Żyją wiecej niż przeciętni ludzi, niektóre dozywały nawet 200 lat, również o wiele szybciej dojrzewają. Dzięki poświęceniu większości swojego życia na byciu jednością z planetą, Animorphia nigdy nie została najechana ani w żaden sposob okradziona przez siły zła - póki żyje jej serce, to nigdy nie upadnie. |-| Czarodziejki = Wróżki Animorphii nie różnią się prawie niczym od tych z innych planet - posiadają jedynie charakterystyczną umiejętność. Każdej istocie magicznej przypisywana jest forma zwierzęcia, w którą może się zmienić. Czarodziejki posiadają też zwierzęce elementy powiązane ze swoją formą, takie jak uszy czy ogony. Typ zwierzęcej formy nie zawsze przekazywany jest genetycznie, ponieważ nie stanowi on czegoś w rodzaju mutacji genetycznej. To bardziej dar związany z magią planety, tym samym nigdy nie powstają hybrydy dwóch lub większej ilości zwierząt. Dziecko osoby magicznej z Animorphii i kogoś z innej planety będzie posiadało zwierzęce elementy i swoją formę. Im dalsze pokrewieństwo, tym magia słabnie, np. jeśli twój pradziadek był pełnej krwi animorphijczykiem, związał się z kim z innej planety, to jego dziecko będzie miało zwierzęcą formę i cechy wyglądu, lecz jeżeli to dziecko zwiąże się w taki sposób jak jego ojciec, to potomek prawdopodobnie zachowa kilka charakterystycznych elementów zwierzęcia i moce, lecz nie będzie mógł się zmieniać. Wróżki to przeważający procent społeczeństwa, chociaż wiele z nich po skończeniu nauki wyjeżdża na inne planety. Ich moce mogą być całkowicie różne, od ognia po muzykę; najczęściej są one jednak związane z leczeniem, iluzją lub naturą. Znane czarodziejki *Twila, chomik *Leandrine, lis polarny *Cora, kot *Cadi, kot *Noella, motyl *Izebel, lis rudy *Undine, Liza, Lucy oraz Janet, gryzonie |-| Czarownice = Znane czarownice *Selene, jeleń |-| Czarownicy = Znani czarownicy *Wayan, niedźwiedź polarny *Caleb, lampart *Fadl, Farley oraz Jesse, gryzonie *Isaac, kameleon |-| Szamani oraz druidzi = Znani przedstawiciele *???, szamanka |-| Nimfy oraz driady = |-| Syreny = thumb|left|184px Nazwa lekko myląca, ponieważ na Animorphii przyjęło się, że każda osoba mająca przypisaną do siebie formę jakiegoś gatunku ryby lub ssaka morskiego (z wyjątkiem kilku zwierząt, takich jak niedźwiedzie czy wydry) jest syrenąkobiety nazywane są femisson, a mężczyźni homisson, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza... kobieta-ryba oraz mężczyzna-ryba.. Stało się tak z jednego powodu - każda taka osoba potrafi przywołać w wodzie ogon, macki etc. (jak i również zmienić się w swoją zwierzęcą formę), dlatego zaczęto traktować ich jako oddzielny gatunek. Mają oni normalne nogi oraz mogą żyć na powierzchni bez problemów; syreny w bardziej tradycyjnym znaczeniu tego słowa również żyją na Animorphii, leczy przypominają one bardziej potwory niż piękne kobiety.no dobra, może nie aż tak tradycyjnie, bo syreny miały być piękne, ale shhh... syreny na Animorphii przypominają gatunek ryby - Melanocetus johnsonii, bardziej znanej pod nazwą anglerfish.Mają swoje miasta w najgłębszych częściach mórz oraz oceanów i bardzo rzadko wychodzą na powierzchnie. Przez wiele osób uznawane są za potworny, zabijające każdego, kto wejdzie na ich terytorium, co nie jest prawdą. Znane syreny *Lou Anne |-| Selkies = thumb|left|126px Selkie Animorphii nosi imię Chazara. Symbol na jej czole przedstawia niebieskie drzewo, które kiedyś używane było jako symbol rodziny królewskiej. Do muszli przypięty ma kwiat różanej lilii, rosnących powszechnie na jeziorach Animoprhii. Chazara jest bardzo spokojną selkie, wstydzi się innych oraz trudno jej nawiązać przyjaźnie, głównie ze względu na bycie niemową. Nie jest jeszcze przywiązana do żadnej czarodziejki - obecna księżniczka, Amaryllis, próbowała to zrobić, lecz ona i Chazara nie były sobie przeznaczone. Sama Chazara chciałaby mieć swoją czarodziejkę i nie może doczekać się dnia, aż ktoś taki się znajdzie. Ze względu na bycie strażniczką mórz Animorphii, selkie posiada specjalną moc - potrafi uzdrawiać zwierzęta morskie. Na Animorphii nie ma żadnych innych selkie oprócz Chazary. Stroje Miasta Na co dzień Na Animorphii w większości przeważają stroje o jasnych barwach oraz złotych lub srebrnych wykończeniach. Mieszkańcy dbają o to, by ich ubrania były wykonane z jak najlepszych materiałów i zawszy wykorzystują w strojach prawdziwe klejnoty oraz rudy, których planeta ma pod dostatkiem. W modzie jest również przepych - im więcej i bogaciej tym lepiej. Obywatele, którzy opuszczają Animorphię zwykle zmieniają swój styl ubioru na coś bardziej powszechnie popularnego, nie trzymają się już wygórowanego miejskiego stylu. Moda na Animoprhii uznawana jest za luksus i każdy od małego uczony jak dużą wagę trzeba przykładać do tego, co się nosi. '''Kobiety thumb|140pxthumb|left|90pxWraz z wejściem w nową erę, kobiety coraz częściej zaczęły nosić spodnie zamiast spódnic, głównie dla większej wygody oraz jako symbol równości pomiędzy płciami. Najpopularniejszym strojem dla kobiet są luźne spodnie z wysokim stanem lub krótkie spodenki z peleryną z tyłu, bogato ozdobione gorsety bądź koszule z ozdobnymi stójkami, żakiety oraz narzutki i wysokie buty na obcasie. Animorphijskie kobiety lubują się w noszeniu wielu akcesoriów, głównie małych torebek oraz rękawiczek. Na ich głowach często pojawiają się kapelusze lub drobne ozdoby. Włosy najczęściej są spinane lub ścinane na krótko, rozpuszczane włosy są w jakiś sposób stylizowane, czy to kręcone, czy lokowane. Osoby ze zwierzęcymi elementami zakładają również różne ozdoby na swoje uszy czy ogony. Kobiety dużą uwagę przykładają do dbania o swoją cerę, a maluje się zwykle tylko oczy, chociaż tutaj nie jest to już stricte ustalone społecznie. Nie jest to jednak jedyna wariacja stroju, jaką można zobaczyć na Animorphii. Noszone są również wygodniejsze i luźniejsze stroje, takie jak krótkie sukienki czy spódniczki, lecz zawsze w jasnych barwach i z ozdobnymi wykończeniami, wzorami czy haftami. 'Mężczyźni' thumb|100pxthumb|left|130px Tradycyjne 'Kobiety' 140px|leftthumb|150pxSkromniejsze kroje dla wysoko położonym, ksieżniczkowe kreacje dla niżej - pragną się wyróżnić i zwrócić uwagę 'Mężczyźni' Dzicz Na co dzień Tradycyjne Ważniejsze miejsca Stolica Najjaśniejszej Panny Pomnik Założycielki Znajduje się on w Stolicy; przedstawia czarodziejkę, która symbolizuje założycielki pierwszych miasta na Animorphii. Jest to również miejsca spoczynku wielu z nich, pod pomnikiem znajdują się rozległe katakumby. Otoczony jest fontanną, uważaną za miejsce zdolne do spełniania życzeń - tysiące ludzi wrzuca tam monety z nadzieją, że ich marzenia się spełnią. Na dole pomniku przyczepiona jest również plakietka z fragmentem hymnu Animorphii: Au fond de l'âme Ta belle cœur Sera ici pour toujours''W głębi twojej duszy/twoje piękne serce/na zawsze będzie tutaj Problemy społeczne Nietolerancja na tle kastowym Nierówności płciowe Chociaż w miastach jest to mniej zauważalne, na Animorphi od zawsze panował matriarchat. W przeciwieństwie do większości planet, władze sprawują tutaj kobiety i tylko one figurują jako najwyżsi bogowie w różnych religiach. W mieście różnice pomiędzy obiema płciami z postępem coraz bardziej się zacierają, lecz nadal widać pewne małe mechanizmy, umniejszające roli mężczyzn; szczególnie przejawia się to w aspekcie językowym. Poza miastami sprawa ma się gorzej, ponieważ wiele plemion nadal podąża za starymi tradycjami i większość wierzy w matriarchalny układ społeczeństwa. Mężczyźni nigdy nie obejmują roli dowódców plemienia, zajmują pozycję robotników i wojowników, rzadko mogą liczyć na coś więcej. Z tego powodu w przeszłości wybuchały często bunty, pragnące np. stworzyć kult męskiego bóstwa czy uzyskać przywileje. Poglądy na ten temat różnią się z plemienia na plemię, ale nigdzie nie panuje równość. Istnieją nawet całkowicie kobiece plemiona, takie jak np. Librettod francuskiego ''liberté, oznaczającego wolność, które nawiązują z mężczyznami kontakt jedynie po to, by spłodzić dziecko; lub plemię Sióstr Gardiennageod francuskiego gardiennage, oznaczającego garda, całkowicie ucinające kontakt z płcią męską. Poza tymi problemami, na Animorphi panuje całkowita tolerancja na tle rasowym oraz orientacji, jak i religijnym, panuje wolność wyznaniowa. Tradycje Transformacje Fleurix (od francuskiego fleur - kwiat) - transformacja, którą można zdobyć jedynie od Władczyni Animorphii, poprzez służenie planecie/wykonanie dla niej ważnego oraz trudnego zadania. Każda czarodziejka dostaje przypisany do siebie kwiat. Przemiana daje dodatkową moc jedności z naturą i drobne zaklęcia z nią związane. Fleurix Projekty.jpg|przykładowe stroje Lilix.Herbalix projekty.jpg|przykładowe stroje i makijaż Dodatkowe informacje *'Wiek pełnoletności w świetle prawa' - 18 lat *'Towary eksportowe' - kauczuk, kamienie szlachetne, złoto *'Znaczenia kolorów:' **'biały' - tradycyjnie jest kolorem przeznaczonym dla ludzi o wysokiej pozycji społecznej oraz rodziny królewskiej; symbolizuje władzę, postęp, nowoczesność; na co dzień jest to kolor bardzo popularny i chętnie używany w kreacjach, jednak w oficjalnych warunkach tylko wymienione poprzednio osoby mogą go nosić; **'złoty' - najczęściej idzie w parze z białym; oznacza bogactwo oraz dumę; **'niebieski' - kolor ubierany na pogrzeby - ma on symbolizować błękit nieba i nadzieję; na Animorphii pogrzeby w większości religii nie są czymś smutnym, jest to okazja na wspominanie dobrych chwil związanych ze zmarłą osobą oraz nadzieja na ponowne spotkanie w życiu pozagrobowym; na co dzień jest to popularny do noszenia kolor; **'fioletowy' - kolor tradycyjnie przypisywany bogatym i wpływowym osobom, lecz położonym trochę niżej od tych z arystokracji czy rodziny królewskiej; popularny wśród młodych dziewczyn, szczególnie jako kolor balowych sukni; **'czerwony' - kolor oznaczający szczęście, jak i będący symbolem rewolucji; od tzw. "rewolucyjnej czerwieni", noszonej w czasie Rewolucji Francuskiej **'czarny' - bardzo rzadko spotykany kolor, tradycyjnie uważany za niosący nieszczęście; Ciekawostki *Nazwa Animorphia ''jest połączeniem dwóch angielskich wyrazów - ''animal (zwierzę) ''oraz morphing (oznacza to przemianę czegoś w coś innego).'' *Tutaj znajduje się tablica inspirowana miastami Animorphii oraz ich modą. *Inspiracje: **1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 Galeria Lilix.Herbalix projekty.jpg Fleurix Projekty.jpg Godło Animorphii.png Projekt M. Animorphii.png Animorphia projekt M.png Tradycyjny Strój F Animorphia.png Animoprhia1.png Animorphia2.png Selkie Animorphii.png|Selkie, Chazara dd1zx52-03ea86d8-f0dc-4bdd-be6a-fe0dc5be75ed.png|autor HimmelsAdopts Potwór Morski.png|Jak obok Smok ziemi.png|autor Animorphia Mundurki.png Referencje Random things: - jazda konna jest popularna, są zbudowane specjalne trasy na przejażdżki konne, animorphijczycy szczyca się swoimi koniami, dawno temu stworzyli własną rasę, która słynie z szybkości i zwinnosci, jak i pięknego wyglądu - planowana była unia personalna pomiędzy animorphia i planeta Hope, Amaryllis miała poślubić Hope i tym samym łącząc ich planety bardzo blisko ze sobą, no ale nie wyszło bo hope poszła zioom na ziemię i nikt nie mógł jej znaleźć (małżeństwo jednoplciowe było Oki, bo hope miała brata, który by przejął władze za nią, a wladczynie animorphii nigdy nie potrzebuja drugiej osoby by stworzyć potomka), Hope o niczym nie wiedziała, inaczej pewnie by nie uciekla - chociaż wladczynie wykazują duża ilość fizycznych cech "kobiecych" to dla nich samych płeć jest niepotrzebnym konceptem, bo w końcu nie mogą się dobrowolnie rozmnażać; większość też często była aromantyczna, oczywiście są jednak wyjątki tak jak np Amaryllis czy jej babcia -co do pełnoletnosci wladczyn - bardzo szybko rosną, i też wiedza jest im przekazywana przez "matkę kwiat", ich lata 16-17 to juz na ludzkie 20 Kategoria:Ejyh